Dream Sweet Dreams
by animeperfect
Summary: my first Drarry fanfic. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Here's my first Drarry story (with a little bit of Ron/Harry and Ron/Draco). **

**Hope you like! **

**R&R! Plz and Thx!**

* * *

He turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. He took the smaller towel and dried his arms and torso. He rubbed his hair with the towel and draped it over his shoulders. He walked to the sink and placed his hands on each side of the porcelain basin. He wiped the steam off and looked at the mirror. His bottle green eyes, which were so bright with courage and love, now stared back with a certain hollowness.

He heard a knock on the door and looked past his reflection to the door.

"Harry?" asked his red-headed friend, "You okay?"

He hesitated. He wasn't okay. His world was falling apart at the seams. Everyone he loved had been snatched away from by that snake-faced villain. No, he wasn't okay.

"Yeah," he mumbled, "I'm fine."

Ron stood by the door for a few minutes, then left. Harry listened as his footsteps faded away. He looked back at his reflection. He brushed his hair out of his face and looked at his scar. He sighed and got dressed and left.

Harry went downstairs and saw the Weasley family gathered around the table. Ginny was the first to see him. She gave him a small smile. Harry returned it feebly. Mrs. Weasley had whipped them up a fantastic array of food for breakfast: toast, pancakes, waffles, fruit, milk, juice, muffins.

"Harry," said Mrs. Weasley," we've been waiting for you. Come, sit down and eat."

"Thanks," he said, sitting down opposite Ron. "Sorry about making you wait."

"That's okay, Potter," came a smooth voice from the head of the table. Harry looked down the table to the out-of-place swivel armchair. "After all, I've been waiting for sixteen years. A few minutes more wasn't a bother."

The chair started to turn. Harry reached for his wand, but Hermione grabbed his arm. He began to protest, but no words came out. He jerked his arm away and glared at her. Hermione just stared blankly at him. He raised his wand and gently nudged her. She fell off her chair and clattered to the ground. It was a doll. Harry looked around the table. All of the Weasleys were dolls. Harry jumped up out his chair so fast that his chair fell to the ground. He looked at the head chair. It was still turning. Harry raised his wand. The chair had almost completed its rotation. Harry prepared himself to fight the Dark Lord one final time. The chair completed its circle and Harry stared at its occupant.

"Surprised, Potter?" he smiled. "You should be." He started laughing. His wicked laughter filled the room. Harry backed away. The laughter echoed in his head. He fell to the ground, clutching his ears. The laughter still rang all around him. Harry opened his mouth and screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry!"

Harry's eyes snapped open. Ron stood over him, his face a mix of emotions.

"You okay?" he asked tentatively.

Harry sat up. He was in his dorm at Hogwarts.

Ron handed him a wet washcloth, "You're drenched in sweat, mate. That must have been one hell of a nightmare."

Harry nodded and took the washcloth. He wiped his brow and took a deep breath.

"Feel better?" asked Ron.

"A little," he said. "What time is it?"

"A little after three," said Ron. "What were you screaming about?"

His dream ran through his mind and his scar prickled. "I…I don't remember," he lied.

Ron was silent a moment. He looked his best friend over, "Whatever it was, it must have been awful."

"Heh, couldn't be worse than my life," said Harry.

"True," said Ron, "But I'm sure something will top it." He looked at his friend and smiled. Harry started to laugh. Then Ron started. A moment later, they were both laughing so hard, tears were rolling down their cheeks. After a few minutes, their laughter started to fade. Harry wiped a tear off his cheek, still chuckling. Ron took a deep breath, trying to stop his laughter. After a few deep breaths, they were finally able to compose themselves.

"Woo," said Ron, "I haven't laughed that hard for a long time."

"Me either. Haven't had much to laugh at," said Harry.

"Well," said Ron, stretching, "I'm going back to bed. Night, Harry."

"Night Ron," said Harry.

Ron went back to his bed and fell asleep the moment his head hit his pillow. Harry, on the other hand, stayed awake. He rolled over onto his side and stared out the window. The stars shone brightly in the night sky. His head was filled with images from his nightmare. He squeezed his eyes shut and willed the images to vanish. He sought peace in the one place where he could truly be happy. In the back of his mind, where images of his family and friends were so vivid and loving, that was where he retreated. His nightmarish images faded and friendly faces filled his mind. He rolled onto his back and fell asleep, snoring softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke up the next morning feeling a little better. By mid-morning, Ron and Hermione had managed to get him to smile. After Transfiguration, they had an hour of free time before lunch and Potions. Hermione went off with Ginny and Ron was playing chess with Neville. Harry went up to his dorm to get his potions book. He knelt by his trunk and rummaged around for his book. After a few minutes of rearranging his trunk, he pulled out the tattered book. He was about to put everything back when something caught his eye. It was a package. He pulled it out and looked it over. He tugged at the string and the wrapping fell off. It was book titled_Wicked Enemies._ He opened it up to the first page. A note was taped to the first page.

_A bit of harmless fun never hurt anyone. _

_ ~Padfoot._

Harry stared at the name. He quickly shoved everything back into his trunk, grabbed his bag, and ran down to the common room. Neville and Ginny, the only ones there, were playing chess.

"Where's Ron and Hermione?" he asked.

"They already left for lunch," said Ginny, taking out Neville's pawn with her rook.

"They should still be there," added Neville, clearing the pieces.

"Thanks," said Harry and he hurried out the door.

Harry moved as quickly as he could to the Great Hall. He stood by the door, catching his breath. He looked down the Gryffindor table and found Ron and Hermione sitting towards the middle. He walked quickly over and sat down next to Ron.

"Guys," he said, "You're not going to believe this."

"What?" said Ron.

Harry pulled out the book and set it on the table. They both stared at it.

"_Wicked Enemies_?" read Hermione.

"Sounds devious," said Ron.

Harry glanced at them and flipped it open to the first page. They stared at the note in silence. Hermione looked at Harry and Ron picked up the book.

"Where did you find this?" asked Hermione.

"It was in my trunk under my potions book," said Harry.

"It's a spell book," said Ron, flipping through the pages.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and Hermione looked at him.

Ron looked up at them, "What?"

"It's a spell book?" said Hermione.

"Yeah." Ron set the book down and Harry and Hermione looked at it. It was indeed a spell book. The pages were full of devious little spells.

"These are all meant for humiliating people," said Hermione.

"Now we know why it's called Wicked Enemies," said Harry. He looked at Ron and they both grinned wickedly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and picked up her bag, "I refuse to be part of your little game. I'll see you in class." She shouldered her bag and walked off.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged. They opened the book and started to flip through it. The spells were divided into Harmless, Humiliating, and Pure Evil. They immediately went the Pure Evil section. They flipped through it, looking at the wonderful spells they could use for practical jokes. Harry turned the page and stopped.

"This," he said, "is perfect."

Ron looked at the spell and wide grin spread across his freckled face. "Yes it is. But who should we cast it on?"

They looked at each other, then at Slytherin table. Straight ahead of them was Draco Malfoy, their worst enemy. They looked at each other and grinned.

"Perfect target," they said in unison. They looked at the spell again.

"Twisted Psychosis," read Harry, "will make the victim's worst fear invade their thoughts ten-fold. For example, if the victim was afraid of spiders, he/she wouldn't be able to think without a spider invading his/her thoughts. Results may vary, depending on the fear."

"Better Malfoy than me," said Ron.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Now, we just need the perfect time to cast this on him."

"Hmm…" said Ron, taking the book. "Look at this: Casting spells from a distance. If your target is too far, just say his/her name, then the spell and the spell will go straight to the target. Cannot go through walls. Only works for spells in this book."

"Shame," said Harry.

"Yeah," said Ron. "Care to do the honors?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Gladly," said Harry, pulling out his wand. He pointed it under the table at Draco. "Draco Malfoy, Twisted Psychosis," he whispered. Across the Great Hall, they saw Draco shiver.

"I guess it hit him," said Ron.

"Yeah, guess so," said Harry. They waited a few minutes.

"Hmmm…." said Harry.

"Nothing's happened…" said Ron.

"Yeah…" said Harry, "Maybe he just hasn't thought of anything yet."

They looked at each other and laughed. They picked up their bags and headed to potions class. When they entered the classroom, Hermione was already there. Her cauldron was already set up and she was reading a book.

"Finished your devious deed for the day?" she asked without looking up.

"Yes," they said in unison. They set the bags down, pulled out their books, and looked up at the chalkboard.

"Page twenty three," said Hermione, "Advanced Calming Drought."

They opened their books and started to gather their ingredients. After they had set up their stations, Ron and Harry started talking about the upcoming quidditch match. As they talked, the other students drifted in and started to set up their cauldrons. Draco was one of the last ones to enter. He saw Harry at the front and scoffed. Harry glanced at the door and saw him. He smiled and winked at him. Draco did a double take. Harry was still talking to Ron, completely ignoring him. He shook his head and took his seat.

The bell rang just as Draco finished setting up his station. Professor Slughorn walked in a few moments later and took his place at the front of the classroom. After he got settled, he immediately launched into his lecture. Hermione immediately began taking notes. Draco listened half-heartedly, his mind miles away. Harry and Ron, still in a prankster mode, were flicking beetle eyes at Draco.

"Knock it off, you two," hissed Hermione. "Act your age."

Harry and Ron sighed and picked up their quills and started to jot down notes. Draco, noting the cease fire, glanced over at the table. Ron and Hermione had started mixing their potion, but Harry hadn't moved. Instead, he was staring at Draco. He made eye contact and blew him a kiss. Draco rubbed his eyes and looked again. Harry was completely absorbed in his potion making.

"Mr. Malfoy, is something wrong?" asked Professor Slughorn.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sorry, sir, just feeling a little sick," said Draco, putting his hand on his stomach.

"Oh. Perhaps you should go to the infirmary," said Professor Slughorn. "You know, just in case."

Draco nodded and gathered his things. As he headed to the door, he looked at Harry's table. Harry glanced up and licked his lips. Draco's face went red and he ran from the room. Harry looked at Ron and shrugged.

"Oh well," he said, and turned his attention back to his potion.

Draco hurried down the hall to the Slytherin dorm. He gave the password and hurried inside. He went to his room and threw his things down on his bed and started pacing.

'_Damn that Potter,'_ he thought. '_He has something to do with this, I just know it.' _Draco continued pacing, his mind searching for some explanation. '_What did he do to me? Why am I seeing these things. I hate Potter. Why do I keep seeing his beautiful face in my head? Those big green eyes, that fair skin, I just want to…GAH!' _ Draco stopped pacing and took a deep breath. He ran his hand through his hair, thoroughly disgusted with himself.

'_I've got it,' _he thought to himself. _'I'll trap him and get him to talk. But where can I trap him? Where, in this entire school, can I get him all to myself?'_ Draco ran through a list of rooms in his head. Then, the perfect idea came to him. He grinned wickedly and started setting his plan into action.

After potions, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to their dorms to drop off their bags. Harry set his bag down on his bed. He turned to leave when something caught his eye. He looked back and saw an envelope on his bed. He picked it up and looked it over. His name was scrawled in green ink on it. He opened it up and pulled the small note out.

_Harry,_

_ Meet me in the room of requirement at 9:00. _

_ Don't be late. I'll be waiting. _

_ ~Your secret admirer_

"What's that?" asked Ron, dropping his bag on his bed.

Harry quickly hid the note, "Nothing."

Ron raised an eyebrow, "You look pretty nervous over 'nothing'." He gave Harry a strange look and shook his head. "All right. See you downstairs."

Harry waited until he was gone then pulled the note out again. He read it again, trying to figure out who it could be from. He put the note away and went downstairs. Ron and Hermione were sitting by the fire. Harry went over and joined them.


	7. Chapter 7

"So," said Hermione, "a secret note, huh?"

Harry looked at her, "What?"

"Ron told me," she said.

Harry looked at Ron. Ron smiled sheepishly. Harry rolled his eyes and looked at Hermione.

"So who's it from?" she asked.

"A secret admirer," he said.

"Oooh," said Ron, "Anyone we know?"

"Secret admirer, Ron," said Hermione. "Key word being 'secret'."

"Oh," said Ron. He looked at his feet then up at Harry, "So….are you going?"

Harry thought for a moment, "Well…I guess I'll go. I'm curious to see who it is." He looked up at the grandfather clock. It was almost six. "We should go eat," he said.

They all got up and headed to the Great Hall. They headed to their table and sat down next to Neville. Ron immediately loaded his plate with everything within his reach. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at Harry. Harry just smiled and shrugged. He glanced up at the Slytherin table. Draco wasn't there.

"That's odd," he said.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Draco's not there."

Hermione and Ron looked up. Harry was right. Crabbe and Goyle were there, but the grey-eyed ferret wasn't.

"I wonder where he is," said Hermione.

"Who cares?" said Ron and Harry in unison.

"I do," she said. Ron and Harry looked at her. "What? I feel better if I can see him. That way we know what he's up to."

"Oh," said Ron and Harry.

They finished eating and back to the common room. Harry and Ron played several games of wizard chess while Hermione watched and knitted. Harry looked at the clock.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, it's almost eight thirty. I should get going," he said. Ron's knight attacked his bishop. He moved his queen in and took out the knight.

"Yeah," said Ron. He moved his king back. Harry moved his queen in and took out a pawn.

"Check," he said.

Ron paused, staring at the board, analyzing the pieces. He moved his king to safety. Harry moved his rook up and Ron took it out with a bishop. Harry grinned and moved his queen closer.

"Checkmate," he said.

Ron frowned and picked up the pieces. Harry got up and went upstairs. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and went back down. Ron had finished cleaning up and Hermione had already left. Harry crossed the room to the door.

"Hey," said Ron. Harry stopped by the door and looked back. "Be careful."

Harry grinned, "Aren't I always?" He pulled the cloak on and left.

He didn't meet anybody as he walked the corridors of his second home. He walked down the hall to the Room of Requirement. In front of him, the wall opened up to reveal a door. He looked around and quietly opened the door. He stepped inside and closed the door. He pulled off his cloak and looked around. There were floating candles around the room, giving the room a soft glow. Bookcases lined the walls and there was a circular curtain in the center of the room. He could see an outline of a person moving behind it.

"Hello?" he said. He moved towards the curtain. Before he could reach it, a soft voice came from it.

"Have a seat," it said. There was something familiar about it, but Harry couldn't put his finger on it. He looked around and saw a high-backed chair behind him. He walked over and sat down. He tapped his finger on the arm of the chair.

"Um…who are you?" he asked. The curtain pulled back slowly and Harry gasped. "You!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Of course, Potter," the grey-eyed Slytherin said. "Who else would it be?"

"What do you want?" snapped Harry.

"Answers," he said.

Harry hesitated, "Answers? For what?"

Draco paced around his chair, "You know what I'm talking about."

Harry's mind raced. His eyes widened as realization hit him. The spell. It had worked. But what had it done to Draco?

Draco saw the look on his face, "So you do know what I'm talking about." He stepped up behind his chair and placed his hands on the arms. He leaned in and whispered quietly in Harry's ear, "What did you do to me?"

Harry looked over his shoulder at him. He looked into Draco's cool, grey eyes and smirked. Draco glared back. A flicker of mischief flashed over Harry's eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Harry coolly.

Draco rounded the chair and stood in front of him, his hands behind his back. "You cast a spell on me. Something that's been messing with my mind. I want to know what it is. I want you to lift it."

"I can't help you if I don't know what's messing with you," said Harry. "So tell me. What's your greatest fear?"

Draco looked at him. Harry grinned back. Draco placed his hands on the arm of the chair and brought his face close enough to touch his nose. "I. Fear. Nothing," he growled.

Harry smirked, "Then why are you asking what spell I used on you?"

Draco narrowed his eyes. He straightened up and turned around. He took a few steps forward and paused. He took a deep breath and looked over his shoulder. "For some reason, since lunch, I haven't been able to get…you…off my mind."

Harry blinked. "Your greatest fear….is liking…me?"

Draco looked at him, his grey eyes as cold as steel, "Of course. If father found out I befriended you, he'd disown me. If I started to like you, I don't know what I'd do."

Harry stood up, "How do you think I'd feel? It'd be just as bad for me if I started being nice to you."

Draco whirled around, "Are you kidding me? My life would be unbearable."

"That's right," said Harry, "because your psycho aunt would kill you. As if she wouldn't kill you in your sleep anyway just for the hell of it."

"Who do you think would turn first if we befriended each other? My family or your friends?" said Draco.


	10. Chapter 10

"My friends wouldn't turn on me," said Harry, stepping forward, "and your family would use you."

Draco moved closer, narrowing his eyes, "You think I'm the only one they'd use?"

Harry glared at him. While they were arguing, they had moved closer, getting in each other's faces. Harry clenched his fist, trying hard not to punch him. Is this why he wanted to meet him? To argue and fight?

"Look, if the only reason I'm here is to argue, we can do this anytime," he said. He turned to leave and Draco grabbed his shoulder. Harry turned to punch him, but Draco was quicker. He blocked the punch and kissed him on the mouth.

Harry was stunned for a split second before his reflexes kicked in. He pushed Draco away and stumbled back. He backed up into the chair and knocked it over. Draco stepped forward, making Harry back away. Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco.

"Take another step and I'll stupefy you," he said.

Draco smirked. He stepped forward.

"Stupe-" Before he finished, his wand flew out his hand and landed between him and Draco.

"Not fast enough, Potter," said Draco, stepping forward.

Harry stood his ground, not wanting to be backed up into a corner. Draco kept moving closer. Harry took an involuntary step back. Draco smirked. Harry glared back. He glanced over his shoulder. Unfortunately, Draco had the upper hand. He still had his wand and Harry had his fists. Harry's thoughts raced through his head. How did this prank spiral out of control? Where did he lose control of the situation?

"Problem, Potter?" said Draco. He bent down and picked up the wand. He twirled it between his fingers and took another step forward. Harry hesitated, then stood his ground. Draco grinned and took another step.

Harry thought quickly, then an idea so bizarre popped into his head, it was his only sane option. He stepped forward, and Draco paused. He raised his wand in warning, but Harry pushed it out of the way and stepped forward, placing his hand on Draco's chest. Draco lowered the wands and put them in his back pocket. Harry wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him softly. Draco wrapped his arms and Harry's waist, pulling him close.

Draco pulled away a little to catch his breath. Harry opened his eyes and looked at Draco. Draco smirked and kissed his again. He nipped at Harry's lip and pushed his tongue against his lips, begging for access. Harry parted his lips slightly and Draco seized the opportunity. Their tongues touched and electricity shot through their bodies.


	11. Chapter 11

Draco moved closer to Harry, pushing him against the wall. He kissed him softly as he unbuttoned his shirt. He spread it open, moving his hands to Harry's slender waist. He kissed him again and moved his hand to the button on Harry's pants. Harry took his hand and moved it away from his pants. Draco smirked and held his hand as he slid his tongue over Harry's. Despite himself, Harry moaned softly. Draco grinned and deepened the kiss.

He opened one eye and looked down. He could see his wand sticking out Draco's pocket. He moved his hand down Draco's back and slowly reached for it. He took hold of his wand and slowly pulled it out. Draco felt the movement and pulled away from him. Harry paused and smiled at him.

"Just taking what's mine, Malfoy," he said, taking his wand back.

He raised his wand and held it to Draco's throat. Draco smirked and stepped back. Harry kept the wand raised as he backed up towards the door. He paused and picked up his invisibility cloak and went to the door. He looked at Draco and Draco smiled softly.

"See you around, Potter," he said. He looked at Harry's pelvis and grinned. "And from the looks of it, you'll be looking forward to it."

Harry followed his line of sight and saw that he was aroused. He blushed and left quickly. He wrapped the cloak around himself and headed back to the dormitory. He stopped at the seventh floor bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face. He took a couple of deep breaths and looked at his crotch. The bulge was slightly less noticeable. He sighed and went back to the dorm. He placed his cloak in his trunk, changed into a plain shirt and shorts, and laid down on his bed.

Thoughts of the Draco incident passed through his mind. He could still feel his hot breath on his neck, his hands on his stomach, his tongue in his mouth. He pushed the thoughts away and rolled onto his side. After a long while, he drifted off into a restless sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

"Morning Harry," said Hermione, sitting across from him. Harry nodded in response, then continued to pick at his breakfast. Hermione raised an eyebrow at Ron. Ron shrugged at looked at his friend.

"So…how was your date last night?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Harry pushing his plate away.

"C'mon Harry," said Ron, "who was it?"

"No one," he said.

"Did she stand you up?" said Ron, smirking.

"Ron," said Hermione. Harry looked out of the corner of his eye at him.

"Well it would explain why he's depressed," said Ron.

Harry stood up abruptly and walked out of the Great Hall. They watched him leave and Hermione hit Ron on the arm.

"Nice going, Ron," said Hermione, glaring at him.

"Ow! What did I do?" he said as he rubbed his arm.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed, "Men."


	13. Chapter 13

Harry stalked out of the Great Hall and went back to the dorm. He laid on his bed for the rest of the morning. Thoughts of the previous night plagued his mind. He tossed and turned on his bed, trying to push the thoughts away. Despite his best efforts, Draco's face still floated in his mind, his cold grey eyes glinting mischievously, a wide grin spread over his lips. Harry groaned and sat up.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

He looked up.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

He looked around. An owl was sitting on his windowsill. He got up and went to the window. He opened it and the owl flew in and landed on his bed. It looked up at him and stuck out his leg. Harry untied the note wrapped around it. The owl cocked its head at him.

"I don't have any owl treats on me," said Harry. The owl blinked at him. Harry sighed and opened his trunk. He rummaged around, looking for a spare box of treats. He looked at the owl and shrugged. The owl blinked at him again.

"What?" he said. "I don't have any treats." The owl looked at him and then flew off.

Harry closed the trunk, then went the window and closed it. He sat down on his bed and opened the note. It was from Draco.

_Hello Harry. What's the matter? You weren't in class. Are you embarrassed? Odd. You seemed to be enjoying yourself last night. _

Harry couldn't decide if he should roll his eyes, blush or throw up. So he read on.

_Tell you what, you give me the counter spell, and I'll leave you alone. Meet me in the Room of Requirement tonight at seven. That should give you plenty of time to find it. See you tonight, Harry._

_ ~Draco_

Harry crumpled up the note and threw it away. "Bastard," he muttered. He sat on his bed for a few minutes then got up and went to his trunk. He opened it up and started taking thing out. As he moved things around and emptied his trunk, he started to move more frantically. He couldn't find the book. His heart started to pound in his chest. The book wasn't in his trunk. He looked over at his bedside table. It wasn't there. He looked under his bed. Not there, either.

"Where is that book?" he asked himself. The last place he saw it was….

"Oh no." He tossed everything back into his trunk haphazardly and ran downstairs. He ran through the Common Room and pushed his way through the portrait.

"OW!"

Harry stopped and looked behind him. Ron was on the floor, clutching his nose.

"Ron!" Harry ran over to him and helped him up. "Ron, you okay?"

Ron moved his hand. Luckily, his nose wasn't bleeding. He massaged it and looked at Harry. "Yeah, I'm fine. I came up here to check on you. You weren't in any of your classes."

"I'm fine. I just…didn't feel good." Harry gave the password and helped Ron into the Common Room. Ron sat down on the couch. He kept wrinkling and prodding his nose, checking to see if it was broken.

"Where were you going in such a hurry?" asked Ron, confident his nose wasn't broken.

"I was actually going to find you," said Harry.

"Really? Why?"

"You had that spell book last, right?"

"_Wicked Enemies_? Yeah, it's in my bag," said Ron.

"Can I have it back?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, sure," said Ron, raising an eyebrow. "My bag is downstairs with Hermione."

"Let's go," said Harry.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey Hermione," said Harry.

Hermione looked up from her book. "Hey Harry." She closed her book and put it away.

Harry and Ron sat down across from her. Ron opened his bag and pulled out the book. He handed it to Harry and Harry immediately opened it started flipping through it.

"What are you looking for?" asked Ron.

"Nothing really," said Harry, not looking up. "Just flipping through it."

"Most people at least glance at the spell titles," said Hermione.

"I am," said Harry. He turned the page and found the spell. He scanned the text, looking for the counter spell. At the bottom of the page, he found what he was looking for.

_Counter spell:_

_Twisted Psychosis has no counter spell. There are two ways to remove the curse. One is for the victim to conquer his/her fear. The second one is to wait three days. The spell will wear itself out, and the victim's thought will be clear._

Harry sighed. _'Shit.'_

"Something wrong?" asked Ron.

"No," said Harry, closing the book and looking up. "I just feel a little sick. I'm going to lie down. I'll see you later."

"Maybe you should eat something," said Hermione. "You haven't eaten all day."

"No thanks," he said.

"Harry," said Hermione in a demanding tone. "Eat."

"Hermione-" started Harry.

"Now."

Harry sighed. He grabbed an apple and took a bite, "Happy?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and Ron grinned.

He took his book and left, still eating his apple. He went back up to the dorm and sat down on his bed. For the rest of the day, he sat in his dorm, waiting for that night.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry walked down the deserted hall to the Room of Requirement. He pushed the door opened and walked in. He closed the door and pulled off his invisibility cloak. The room was different from last time. There was a chair and desk in the middle of the room and a huge fireplace in the back of the room.

Draco was sitting in the chair, his legs crossed, his elbows on the arm rests, tapping his fingertips together.

"Evening Potter," he grinned.

"Let's get this over with, Malfoy," said Harry, walking over.

Draco uncrossed his legs and leaned forward. "Do you have the counter spell?"

"In a way," said Harry.

He was silent for a long moment.

"Well?"

Harry sighed, "There are two ways. You can wait another day and the spell will lose its effect." He paused a moment.

"And the other way?" asked Draco.

"You conquer your fear," he said quietly.

Draco didn't say anything. Harry glanced at his feet. The silence stretched on.

"I guess I'll have to conquer my fear," said Draco.

Harry looked up at him, "What? Oh no. No, no, no. Not gonna happen."

"C'mon Harry," said Draco, standing up. "If it was you, wouldn't you want to get rid of this as soon as possible?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Then you know that I have to do this," he said, walking around the desk.

"No you don't," said Harry.

Draco moved closer, "You're no fun, Harry."

"Look. I'm sorry I put the hex on you. If you wait one more day, it'll be gone. I promise. I'll never do it again."

Draco raised his finger to Harry's lips. "But then I'll never conquer my fear." Harry pushed his hand away. Draco took his hand and kissed him. Harry pushed Draco away.

"Stop Draco," said Harry.

Draco grinned and tugged on Harry's tie, "What's wrong, Harry? You liked it last night."


	16. Chapter 16

"I was trying to get my wand back," he said.

"You were getting hard," said Draco. "You can't fake that."

Draco moved closer, still holding onto Harry's tie. He leaned into Harry, getting just close enough to brush his lips over his. A shiver went through Harry's body. Draco grinned and kissed him softly. Harry started to protest, but stopped when Draco ran his hand down his chest. Harry placed his hands on Draco's waist, and deepened the kiss. Draco undid Harry's tie and pulled it off, letting it fall to the ground.

Harry pulled away, breathing hard. "I don't know how you talked me into this," he said softly.

"I didn't," said Draco. "I kissed you into it."

Harry laughed. Then the smile slowly slid off his mouth.

"Don't frown," said Draco.

"Why not?" asked Harry.

"I don't like it," said Draco.

"What's wrong with frowning?" asked Harry.

Draco took Harry's face in his hands and touched his forehead to his, "Because if you frown, I can't see your smile."

"How's this?" he said, smiling softly.

"Good," he said, "but this is even better," he kissed him again, pushing his tongue against his lips.

Harry yielded to him and parted his lips. Their tongues touched and Harry let out a small moan. Draco unbuttoned Harry's shirt, pushing it aside and putting his hands on Harry's stomach. Harry started to undress Draco as well, pulling his shirt off and letting it fall to the floor.

Draco pushed him against the desk and started to unbutton Harry's pants. Harry draped his arm over Draco's shoulder, entangling his hand in his blonde hair. He kissed him again, running his tongue over Draco's. He moved his hands down to Draco's stomach, running his fingers over the top of his pants.

Draco slowly slid Harry's zipper down. He started to push his pants down when Harry placed his hands on his. Draco stopped and pulled back a little. He looked at Harry, his brow creased in confusion. Harry looked down at his feet and sighed.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I-I can't."

Draco lifted his chin, looking into Harry's eyes, "What's wrong?"


	17. Chapter 17

"Nothing," he murmured. Harry turned away from him, facing towards the fireplace. Draco placed his hand on his shoulder, but Harry brushed him off.

"Are you nervous about this?" asked Draco quietly.

"No," he said. "I-I just don't see how this is conquering your fear."

Draco paused. He moved closer and wrapped his arms around his waist. Harry hesitated, then stood still.

Draco leaned into him, and whispered softly in his ear. "I have conquered my fear. Thanks to you, I'm not afraid to admit that I like you. I like you, Harry. I mean it."

Harry looked over his shoulder at him. Draco smiled softly, cracking Harry's defenses. Harry smiled back.

"That's better," said Draco. Harry chuckled. Draco placed his hand on Harry's cheek and kissed him softly. Harry dropped his defenses and kissed him back. Draco moved his hands to Harry's waist, slipping the tips of his fingers into the waistband of his boxers.

Draco moved his hands lower until he felt Harry's erection. He ran his finger along Harry's length. Harry shivered, getting harder. Draco pulled Harry's erection out and started stroking him. Harry moaned, arching his back. Harry's knees started to buckle and Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's waist to support him. Their breathing started to quicken and Draco moved his hand faster. Harry's moans echoed around the room.

"I'm-I'm gonna come," breathed Harry.

Draco stroked him faster and faster. Harry arched his back. Draco pumped one last time and Harry climaxed. He fell back against Draco, panting quietly. Draco lifted his fingers to his mouth and licked them. Harry watched as he slowly slid his tongue seductively over his fingers.

Harry's breathing slowed as he watched him with half-closed eyes. Draco grinned and kissed him lightly. Harry turned slowly so he didn't break the kiss. He wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Draco wrapped one arm around his waist and placed his free hand on the desk. Harry moved his hands down to Draco's waist. Draco pulled away, panting slightly. Harry took advantage of the pause and lifted himself on the desk.

He hooked his finger in Draco's pants and pulled him forward. He unbuttoned Draco's pants and slid the zipper down slowly. He started to push them down when Draco placed his hand on his. Harry looked up at him.

A smile spread over his lips. "Your pants. Take them off," he said.


	18. Chapter 18

Ron sat up abruptly in bed, covered in a cold sweat and panting hard. The dorm was dark, the silence punctured only by his breathing. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. The dream was so vivid, it had to be real.

_There's no way Harry would do that. Not with __**him. **_Ron shook his, trying to clear his head of the dream.

He looked over at his friend. Harry was lying shirtless on his bed, one leg under the covers, snoring lightly. Ron stood up and walked over to Harry's bed. He sat down beside him and looked down at his friend. He brushed aside a lock hair from his face, gently stroking his cheek. Harry continued to snore lightly, deep in a calm sleep. Ron smiled, happy his friend was dreaming sweet dreams for once.

Ron paused. _The hell am I doing?_ He looked down at his friend. For some reason, he didn't see Harry as his best friend. He saw him as something more. He wanted him to be something more. He placed his hand on the other side of him and leaned over him. He lowered his head and gently kissed him on the lips.

He felt Harry move under him, felt a hand on his back, felt a hand on his cheek. Ron opened his eyes and looked at him. Harry smiled softly at him, moving his hand down Ron's back to the top of his pants, then slid it back up his spine.

A shiver went down Ron's spine as he leaned down for another kiss. When he pulled back, they both were gasping for air. Ron sat up and swung his leg over Harry, straddling him. Harry sat up, grabbing Ron's collar. He kissed him roughly, fumbling with the buttons on Ron's shirt. He finally got it open and placed his hands on his abdomen. Ron wrapped one arm around his waist and entangled his other hand in his hair. Harry slid his hands over Ron's abs to his back

"Harry," Ron moaned.

"Shh," said Harry, kissing him hungrily. He moved his hands down to Ron's waistband and slipped his fingers under the elastic of his pajama bottoms.

"Wait," said Ron, pulling back, "Harry, something's wrong. You're not yourself."

"You're not either," said Harry. He leaned back on his hands and looked at his friend. "After all, you kissed me first."


	19. Chapter 19

Ron blushed and looked away. Harry laughed and placed his hand on his cheek. He lifted his chin and looked into his eyes. He kissed him softly, a small smile on his lips.

"You know, Ron," he whispered, "You're right. I'm not myself."

Ron opened his eyes and gasped. He scrambled off the bed and backed away. He stared at his friend as he slowly changed into a blond-haired, grey-eyed, Slytherin ferret.

"What in the bloody hell?" he yelled. He realized what he had been doing and gagged.

Draco stood up and walked towards him. Ron backed away until he was against the wall. Draco advanced towards him and stopped in front of him. He placed his hands on the wall on either side of his head and looked him in the eye.

"C'mon, Weasley," he said, "you know you liked it." Before he could say anything, Draco kissed him. Ron wanted to fight back, but he couldn't help but enjoy himself. He wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and kissed him back.

Draco wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close. He moved backwards towards Ron's bed. He turned so that Ron had his back towards the bed. He moved forward and laid Ron onto the bed slowly. Draco swung his leg over him, straddling his lower stomach. He trailed kisses down Ron's neck to his chest. Ron arched his back, moaning with pleasure.

"Draco," mumbled Ron, digging his nails into his back.

Draco sat up and moved his hands down Ron's pajama bottoms, pushing them down. He moved them down far enough to see his pubes before Ron placed his hands on his. He looked up at him. Ron smiled and crooked his finger at him. Draco smiled and leaned down. He kissed him on the lips and Ron wrapped his arms around him. He pulled him down on top of him and rolled over so that he was the one on top. He sat up and smirked at Draco.

"The tables have turned, Malfoy," he said.

"Indeed they have," came a voice behind him.

Ron looked over his shoulder and smiled. Harry walked into the room wearing only his pajama bottoms. He walked over to the bed and leaned against the bedpost. He looked from Ron, to Draco, then back to Ron. The grin on his face said it all. He wanted in on the fun.


	20. Chapter 20

"Draco."

Draco moaned, rolling over.

"Draco."

He groaned, covering his face with his blankets.

"Draco!"

Draco's eyes snapped opened and he sat up abruptly. He looked around. He was in his dorm room at the school. It was empty except for himself and one other boy. He looked down at the boy who also occupied his bed during the holidays.

Harry rubbed his eyes sleepily and looked at him, "What's the matter? Have a bad dream?"

Draco looked at him, a confused look on his face, "What?"

"You were thrashing about and mumbling," he said, sitting up.

"Oh," Draco blushed. He ran his hand through his hair and looked away. Harry draped his arms over his shoulders and rested his chin on his shoulder. He kissed him on the cheek and smiled at him.

"It's okay," he said, "If you don't talk about it, that's fine. Try to go back to sleep."

He kissed him again and laid back down. Draco looked at him and smiled. He laid down next to him, draping his arm over his waist and tucking his other arm under his head. He moved closer to him and closed his eyes. He drifted off to sleep, his dreams filled with forbidden lover.

Harry looked at him as his breathing slowed, his chest raising and falling as he snored lightly. He smiled and went to sleep, his own dreams filled with his blond-haired Death Eater.

* * *

**A/N **

**And that's the end! How many of you are lost and confused?**

**Let me explain: It's a dream in a dream in a dream. The first dream is Harry's dream. The second dream is Ron's dream ( or rather, nightmare). The third dream is Draco's. **

**Does that help?**


End file.
